Sounds of Romance
by napo
Summary: Monica & Chandler dont know each other,Mon has a deaf son,what happens when Chandler moves accross the hall.Read & Review.Chap 10 up
1. Default Chapter

_Hi in this one Monica and chandler have never met, Ross and Rachel are married. Soon to follow Phoebe and Joey.Season 4ish._

Monica sighed as she stumbled into her apartment building she had been shopping for Christmas all day and with a boisterous four year old in tow she had forgotten how hard it could be. As she struggled to cope with the bags she had in her hand she looked up to see her son running towards a host of boxes across from their apartment.

"Darren" she shouted she scolded herself on shouting his name. It was these soccer mom moments that she almost forgot Darren was profoundly deaf. She dropped her bags and ran towards Darren as he hit his head against the boxes. As he began to cry Monica put her arms around him.

Chandler was exhausted it was his first day arriving in New York he had just all his boxes delivered but decided he wouldn't bring them in until he had his first cup of coffee in New York. He broke up with Kathy his long term girlfriend at the same time the publishing company he worked for had opened up an office in New York and he was offered a job as vice president. He was glad of the change and looking around his new apartment he was getting excited about it. His thoughts were interrupted by a child crying hysterically from outside his door. Chandler instinctively opened the door.

"Is everything okay" Chandler asked the woman in the hall at his feet he saw a boy of about three or four nuzzled into her shoulder. Chandler recoiled as the woman looked up,"Shes beautiful" he thought to himself. However the kid crying distracted him.

"Oh he just ran into these boxes he was too excited cos he knew he was getting chocolate when we got home" Monica explained sheepishly.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Chandler explained "these are mine I am moving from Boston I am just taking a quick break from it I really am sorry"

"No problem" Monica offered "He will be fine just a little bump nothing too serious"

Chandler then bent down to greet the kid still entwined in his mother "Are you okay there little guy" Chandler gently asked bending down beside him.

"This is Darren, he actually is deaf so he cant hear you" Monica hated telling people Darren was deaf because they never knew what to do.

As Darren's crying subsided he looked up at the strange man crouching down beside him.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise" Chandler said while waving frantically at the little guy trying to communicate with him on some level.

Monica laughed as her son signed to her. "He just said he thinks your silly, by the way I am Monica I live right there" she said pointing at the door right across from Chandlers

"Oh he does does he Chandler replied while making a series of funny faces at Darren, the names Chandler Bing"Chandler offered extending his handed.

As Monica received his hand she registered how good looking he was, he was only wearing sweats and a Red Sox top but he was gorgeous. "Well Mr Bing you must join my friends and I for dinner some evening if your going to be living across from me introduce you to the city"

"That would be great I know no one here, I better let you go I think this little guy ants something" Chandler nodded at Darren who was signing something to his mother.

"Yeah he wants me to stop talking and bring him inside" Monica explained "I'll call over about that dinner"

"That would be great "Chandler replied while grabbing the boxes beside him.

"Shoot" Monica shouted frustrated

"What's wrong"

"I called into my brother and his wife on the way home and I left my keys at there place I'm going to have to call Ross to come over with the key, would you mind if I used your phone"

"No problem ,just ignore the mess" Chandler said leading this woman into his apartment.

Chandler sat down on a box beside Monica's chair handing her a cup of coffee while her son ran riot around his apartment.

"Sorry about t this you don't even know me and my son is wrecking your apartment while I just sit here its just with him he has so much energy because he cant speak that I have to bring him to parks every day but we wrre shopping today and I didn't get the chance to bring him, so" Monica trailed of as she looked at her son who was manoeuvring around boxes as they spoke pretending he was an airplane.

" No don't worry about it he is keeping me amused" Chandler flashed her a smile

"Monica's heart fluttered for the first time in two years as he spread her a smile but she dismissed it as nerves due to her routine being out of whack.

"Does Darren here like to watch basketball "Chandler enthused

"Yes but he is knicks all the way his uncle wouldn't have it any other way .

Monica watched as Chandler jumped up and teared open a box marked sports he took out a mini basket ball and net and placed it on the counter.

"Will you ask him does he want to play with me" Chandler asked Monica

AS Monica signed to Darren he ran over to his mother and buried his head in her knees." He is just a bit shy give him a minute" Monica explained.

"ok" Chandler replied while he started to shoot some hoops .

Chandler felt a tugging at his pants a few minutes later and saw Darren reach his hand up for the ball.

" I think he got jealous" Monica laughed

"No problem" chandler responded throwing the ball to his little buddy.

Darren grunted as he missed the ball yet again. Chandlers heart felt for the poor guy and lifted him up so that he was nearer the net. After a few minutes Chandler was high fiving Darren who had by now scored three slam dunks with a little help from Chandler.

"If only his real father had shown as much interest" Monica thought to herself.

WHAT DO YE THINK THIS IS MY SECOND FICTION PLEASE REVIEW...


	2. Breakfast time

Hey I decided to put this up now even though future updates wont be as frequent without reviews!!!!

Monica closed Darren's door and sat down on the couch. She had just put her son to bed and was exhausted after her day. She poured herself a cup of tea and stared absentmindedly at the television. Her thoughts kept on going back to Chandler and how it didn't seem to phase him that her son was deaf. His own father could hardly handle the fact that his son was deaf and hadn't even bothered to go to sign language classes Monica had signed him up for; he was too busy working with his secretary on late night business.

Monica was glad to hear the phone interrupting her train of thoughts.

"Hello"

"Hey its Phoebe how are you,"

"Good actually I was just thinking about Jeff "

"Monica I hate to think you even think about him he isn't worth it"

"No Monica interrupted he was such a waste, I cant believe I spent so much time even thinking about him, I'm going to get my life back he isn't worth it"

"Yes well two years is too long to dwell on such a jerk if you ask me" Phoebe offered.

"I know it just clicked with me I had to go to my new neighbours this afternoon as I was locked out he played with Darren more in half an hour than Jeff did in two years, I just realised then and their that Jeff is not worth it"

"Oh and who is this new neighbour" Phoebe teased.

"Shut up Phoebe, it wasn't that it was just the fact that he acknowledged him and he was a total stranger ,I dunno I guess I spent too much time trying to figure out why Jeff had no time for us, its simple he was a jerk and always will be"

"And would this new neighbour by any chance be good looking" Phoebe teased recognising the tilt in Monica's voice that she hadn't heard in so long when Monica had a crush.

"Well he wasn't hit with the ugly stick, but that's not where this came from it just struck me that I really don't care about Jeff anymore" Monica explained.

"Well this is great now we can completely absolve Jeff from your life ooh ooh lets burn all your old Jeff things"

"No phoebe no ceremonies not after the last time" Monica shut her off remembering the last time Phoebe had performed a ceremony.

"We will see woman, anyway I better get going ill see you at breakfast tomorrow"

"Seeya" Monica replied while clicking down the phone.

Monica woke up at seven the next morning to see her son jumping down at the end of her bed. She lifted up the quilt and signed for him to come join her under the quilts as she was not quite ready to get up.

After a few minutes Darren inquired as to when Joey Rachel Phoebe would be coming over, Darren loved breakfasts as all of his mommies friends came over. Monica jolted up as she realised that they were due to come at 8 today instead of the usual half eight.

Monica tied her robe around her waist and ran out to the hall to collect the milk and the paper. As she bended don to collect the paper she heard a voice greet her.

"Hi there Monica"

Chandler laughed as he noticed Monica hair all messy on her head.

"Oh hi Chandler your of to work early she said glancing at her watch indicating it was still only half seven.

"Oh I don't start till nine but I'm looking for a diner to grab breakfast I still have to do my food shopping and until then I don't want my tummy here to be left empty" He said patting his stomach while smiling at her.

"Oh your welcome to come here for breakfast I have my friends over almost every morning for breakfast it's the only time that we get to see each other all together" Monica offered her stomach doing somersaults.

"If you don't mind I will its just I don't feel like facing the morning snow its freezing out there" Chandler said.

"The more the merrier come over at 8 I just need to get myself and Darren ready for the day"

"Id say that's a tough task getting a four year old ready for a day in winter in New York" Chandler laughed

"You've no idea" Monica sighed although she loved her son she sometimes was exhausted from doctors appointments ,kindergarten and the fact that she had no one else to help her out, her friends tried but they had their own lives to live.

"Well ill see you at eight so, I'm actually glad now an extra half hour sleep I'm not the best morning person "Chandler laughed

"God i can't remember the last time I had a lie in" Monica laughed "id say somewhere about 1995"

Chandler threw his suitcase on the counter as he tried to kill the half hour before his breakfast at Monicas.As he waited Chandler couldn't stop thinking about Monica he desperately wanted to find out her situation there didn't seem to be a father in the equation. He decided he wasn't going to probe for answers as he didn't even know her even as he acknowledged this fact he still couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was and how great she was with her son.

"AS Monica opened the door she was surprised to see Chandler usually Ross was the first over with Rachel"

"Hi," Chandler frowned as he looked around the room and realised no one else was there" I'm sorry I'm early ill come back in a few minutes" Chandler fumbled/.

"No, no wait everyone will be over soon" Monica offered as she began to pour him a glass of juice.

Chandler was embarrassed he felt like he was gate crashing her breakfast. As he sipped his juice he heard the noise of voices outside.

"Hey" Chandler looked up as two girls and two guys entered the room.

"Hee hee Monica got herself a little action last night" a dark haired man sniggered as he looked over at Chandler.

"Shut up Joey" Ross said "That's my sister you're talking about."

"I dint stay here" Chandler stuttered scared to see what Monica's brother would think of him.

"Guys this is Chandler, he moved in across the hall I invited him over for breakfast he helped me out yesterday when I was locked out remember Ross.

As Chandler cleared his plate, he complimented Monica "you should be a chef Monica that was delicious"

Chandler seemed confused as everyone laughed even though Darren couldn't hear he laughed as Ross signed to him what Chandler said he too burst out laughing.

"I actually am a chef Chandler in a restaurant of wall street its called Allessandros"

"Well you certainly found your vocation "Chandler quipped.

As the group watched Monica interact with Chandler they all exchanged knowing glances, they recognised the way she was acting Monica had a crush.

"I better get going can't be late the first day, can I" Chandler laughed.

"Hey man ill call you about that knicks game" Joey said

"Yeah we will have you converted pretty soon to basketball New York style" Ross interjected.

As he left Chandler patted Darren on the head and waved bye to his new found friends. In the space of a half hour he had been invited to a knicks game a New years ball and another dinner.

AS the door slammed everyone turned to Monica giving her a questioning look.

"What" she exhaled laughter "He definitely didn't stay a)i don't know him b)I don't fancy him c)what would Darren think."

"Please" everyone said together " you are way into him." Ross said

"Yeah and he wants to be into you too" Joey laughed.

"Dude that's my sister" Ross said.

"Come on Mon he is gorgeous" Phoebe said "if Mike wasn't around id be after him in a flash and you even said yourself he wasn't bad looking"

"Oh she did did she" Rachel said smiling "Well you wouldn't be wrong did you check out his ass."

"Rach" Ross said screaming at his girlfriend.

"Ok he is cute but we are just friends, besides I have other things in my life she said looking at Darren "Who right now I have to bring to kindergarten so everybody out"

After the other left Darren signed to his mother "What" Monica signed back.

"I like Chandler" Darren signed.

"Me too" Monica whispered.

_What do ye think so far.????_


	3. Getting to know you

_Thanks for the reviews keep them coming please or else I lose interest!!!P.S ill continue Life in New York if anyone is interested._

"Hey Joe" Monica said looking up from the dishes she was cleaning as Joey entered her apartment.

"Hey Mon, no chance of any food around here" Joey asked wishfully.

"No I just cooked enough for me and Darren I didn't realise you were calling over" Monica explained apologetically to him.

"Hey don't worry about it I was just gonna call over to Chandler to ask him about the knicks game I have some tickets and we said we would bring him" Joey explained.

"Oh are you gonna let him join your cool group Joey" Monica teased knowing Joey and Ross didn't ask everyone to their sacred knicks nights.

"Well he seems nice and he is new here, why are you jealous you wont be able to ask him over to show of your cooking skills" Joey replied.

Seeing Monica flush and roll her eyes up to heaven Joey decided to change the subject he knew how weird Monica could get about men especially after that jerk Jeff.

"Hey where is Darren" Joey asked eager to play with his little friends "I learned some new word I am planning to enrol in a sign language class Môn but I'm just so busy right now." Joey explained sheepishly. he felt guilty that he couldn't really talk to Darren but he always played with him so he hoped that made up for it.

"Don't worry about it" Monica chimed but secretly it frustrated her how her friends had never really learned to communicate with her son. She accepted their busy schedules but they found it very hard to interact with Darren because of this. Sure he had his friends at the deaf school he was attending but the only adult he could really communicate with was his mother and Ross who had attended some classes.

"Anyway he is with his Ross and Rachel they are going to the zoo he just left their with them"

"Oh listen ill calls over in a while again I'm just going over to check if Chandler is up for the game"

Monica rolled her eyes when he emphasised the again knowing what he was hinting at "Ok ill cook you a lasagne" She sighed.

Joey gave his friend a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door shouting "You're the best"

Chandler stirred from his laptop when he heard the banging on the door from the childish knock he thought it was Darren, unlocking the door he was surprised to be greeted with Joey.

"Hey Joey" Chandler smiled

"Hey Chandler" Joey said walking past him "Just wanted to see if you are still up for the game Monday night"

"Oh definitely I wouldn't actually mind seeing some of New York as beautiful as this apartment is" He gestured at the four dull brown walls.

"Cool Ross is coming too" Joey replied.

"Don't worry soon you will never ant to go back to Boston, so what made you leave there woman,ex wive,ex boyfriend" Joey laughed.

"The first one" Chandler laughed from the way Joey carried himself Chandler guessed he got a lot of woman.

"Burn" joeys said.

"yeah it was slept with a friend of mine and now they are living happily ever after," Chandler said sarcastically.

Of joeys look chandler said "Sorry sometimes I wonder if I will ever get over it I really thought she was it, how about you ever had your heart broken"

"no Joey replied I'm more so doing the breaking I don't believe in long term commitment but I know enough about it through Monica, Ross and Rachel, they are like dysfunctional relationships magnets, well Ross and Rachel used to be they are perfect now"

Chandler immediately raised his head hearing Monica's name. Trying to act non chalantly

"Yeah I was wondering about Monica's situation is their a father in the picture"

"no, no better of though his name was Jeff, he was fine until he realised Darren was deaf I guess it freaked him out, Monica signed him up for sign language classes, he made all these excuses that he was working late,Monca felt bad for him as she thought he really did want to go but was under too much stress so decided to surprise him at his office after she had been to a class and found him with his secretary and they definitely weren't working if ya know what I mean"

"God" Chandler replied "She is so strong so she is raising Darren by herself holding down a job and living in New York city, I don't think I could manage that"

"Well she does great but she almost never dates, we are her only friends she simply doesn't have time and although she doesn't like to admit it I think money can get pretty tight" Joey explained.

"God she is always so cheerful and upbeat when I meet her in the hall and at breakfast the other morning, you never really know" Chandler mused. "So you say she doesn't date"

"Well most guys run a mile when they here she has a kid and those who do stay around are too last to bother with Darren, it takes a lot of hard work for someone to break Monica's barriers"

"But she is so beautiful" Chandler whispered more to himself.

"Have you got a crush there man" Joey asked jokingly.

Seeing Chandler going bright red Joey laughed "Woahh Ross is going to beat you up man your toast"

"Does Ross get over protective"Chanlder asked inquisitively "I mean I don't like her I'm just wondering"

"Sure you don't like her, you just spent the last ten minutes asking about her, don't worry man we teased her that she fancies you so ye are equal"

"You think she likes me" Chandler probed

"Yes but ill tell you after English class" Joey rolled his eyes indicating Chandler was acting like a school child.

"Sorry" Chadnler apologised "If I'm honest I'm just feeling a bit inquisitive about her which of I'm being even more honest indicates I may be developing a teeny tiny crush, but please don't say anything to her she has enough to worry about her without finding out her moron neighbour likes her"

"She doesn't think you're a moron, Phoebe is usually right about this that when Monica likes someone her voice tilts when she talks to them, happened at breakfast the other day with you, it was Ross who started teasing her so at least it means if you sleep with her your ok form Ross side" Joey laughed.

"Well I wouldn't just sleep with her, I mean lets change the subject so call up here around seven tomorrow for the game" Chandler deiced to cut this conversation short he got the idea that Joey might not be able to keep some things to himself.

After watching an episode of Baywatch with Joey Chandler heard a voice yell behind them.

"Joey your lasagne has been ready for a half hour"

"Sorry I was about to go over to you and then I realised Chadnler had cable and Baywatch was on so I forgot sorry" Joey said while running past Monica into her apartment where he knew there was plenty of food waiting for him leaving Monica and chandler alone.

"just so you know I don't usually spend my Saturday afternoons watching Baywatch, its just I don't know the city that well and I didn't fancy my first Saturday here being moshed by a crowd of angry Christmas shoppers" Chandler explained embarrassed.

"oh we all know how Joey is about Baywatch don't worry,hey if you want I could show you around dome of the sites today I'm Darren free for the day and as much as I've been looking forward to the day of relaxing I think I'm going to have to get out the house feels dead without him and I could do with some adult company" Monica offered.

"Are you sure you don't want the day off id hate to think I'm imposing on your free day I understand that they must be hard to come by raising Darren by yourself."

"They are but when I have them I tend to miss him that I need to keep myself busy."

Two hours later Monica and Chandler left Joey who was having an audition at Broadway. Feeling awkward Monica offered to show him around Central Park, it had been so long since she had been on her own with a man she wasn't sure what to say or how to act since Chandler wasn't technically a friend he was just a neighbour.

So Chandler said as he took in his surroundings "Are you all set for Christmas, where do ye spend it"

"Oh me ross Rachel, Darren go to my parents every year it's a tradition"

"How about you" Oh my parents are long story: separated so I usually spend Christmas with my sister and her husband and two kids in Connecticut(sp) but his year they are going to his parents, so its just me and my mom and her whoever her new boyfriend is"

Monica noticed the sting in the way he talked about his mother and felt inquisitive, "what about your father"

"Huh yeah right my father stars in a gay drag show at Vegas every Christmas eve so the chances of us getting together are about as likely as me marrying Beyonce"Chadnler replied even more bitterly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry" Monica said

"No its my own issue I'm not like them so I'm usually ok its just holidays can be hard when your family is as crazy as mine"

"Well at least you agreed to come to the New Years ball so you wont be with your family" Monica offered trying to cheer him up

"True that should be fun I meant to ask do we bring dates to that or what"

Monica felt her heart skip a beat she felt pangs of jealousy at another person going to the New Years ball with him, she hated to admit it but she had a crush.

"Well technically you don't need a date but every year Ross and Rachel are together, Phoebe is with her husband Mike, Joey gets himself some random women and I've been so busy with Darren that its New years eve before I realise I don't have a date and go alone."She replied honestly and sadly

Chadnler looked at her sympathetically and ordered 2 bagel and coffee vendor they were standing in front of. Looking at her he felt pangs of desire running through his body but tried to dismiss them."_ She has a kid, its too much work_" he tried to convince himself. However all those feelings obliterated when he looked into her deep brown eyes and noticed the sadness the enveloped the corners of them.

"Monica" Chadnler started.

"Yes" she replied sipping her coffee.

"The New years ball how about you be my date, I mean I don't know any woman and your too busy to get a date it could be fun" he said trying to justify his question.

"Yes Chadnler id like that" Monica replied quietly.

As they left he parks Monica couldn't help but analyse whether he had asked her out of romantic interest or out of pity.

Chandler at the same time was hoping Monica didn't ask him outta pity.

_How was that I dunno if I liked it lemme know what ye think,,pleasse!!_


	4. chapter four

_Hey thanks for the reviews once I hit the 20 mark ill upload the next chapter which I have already written, constructive criticism is allowed._

Monica couldn't roared in laughter as she unlocked her apartment door with Chandler in tow.

"So you actually fired her or what" Monica replied

"Well after what I did I think it's safe to say she didn't want to work with me when she found out" Chandler replied.

"So you are an evil boss then" Monica teased

"no I actually get on well with my employees, But what can I say I was 24 and I didn't know how to fire anyone." Chandler defended himself.

Monica flicked the switch on the kettle and checked her voice mail.

"Ross mustn't be home yet" she said aloud" so I'm free for a while more." She laughed.

"how do you keep everything afloat" Chandler mused Monica had told him over the past four hours about how hard her life could be with Darren's demands, classes and simply the fact he was a four year old boy.

"I have no other choice and its amazing what you can cope with if you love someone plus all the gang have been pretty good since Jeff left" Monica replied.

"Yeah Joey told me about him, sounds like your better of without him""

" I am how about a lonely hearts club in this building" Monica suggested referring to what Chandler had told her earlier about his disastrous love life.

As she poured her tea Monica heard a knock at the door a smile spread across her face as she ran over to answer it.

"Darren" She exclaimed while signing to him.

"Hey Chandler" Ross and Rachel said in unison.

"How are you finding New York"

"oh great in fact Monica has been showing me around today, we saw central park, fifth avenue and even statue of liberty and I had coffee at the famous central perk."Chanler offered. He tried not to notice that Rachel was nudging Ross in the side.

"God so ye had a fun day" Rachel smirked

"Yeah Monica should set up a business helping people to settle into cities when they arrive,id be lost without her tips"

"That's what neighbours are for" Monica said looking up from Darren who was signing to her all about his day at the zoo.

"Oh Ross Joey has got our tickets for the knicks,look at me I have known ye a week and I feel like I'm gatecrashing your group"

"Hey man don't be like that" Ross replied "It's a time honoured tradition that whoever lives in your apartment is part of our group"

"Yeah Monica makes them so many casseroles welcoming then that even if they hate us they stay for the food"Rachel laughed.

"Hey"Monica said laughing "So Rachel what is in the Macys bag" Monica said balancing Darren on her hip as she got down a packet of chocolate buttons from the kitchen unit.

"It is my dress for the Halloween ball, we collected our tickets and the confirmed venue is the Waldorf Astoria and it is black tie" Rachel said enthusiastically.

"Rachel that dress is gorgeous, your going to look beautiful at it as usual" Monica sighed.

"Hey what matters is not how I look but who you are bringing there is a few eligible guys from my office who have all commented on you in the past in a very positive manner" Rachel said.

"Actually I already have a date Rachel" Monica said uneasily glancing at Chandler.

"Who" Rachel and Ross inquired curious as to who Monica could have kept from them.

"Chandler" Monica said quietly." I mean as friends not romantically, just friends because we are both so hopeless with members of the opposite sex,isn't that right Chandler friends"

"Yeah friends" was Chandlers reply that even Monica suspected might be tinged with disappointment.

"As Chandler was going to get up he noticed that Darren was signing something at him.

"Monica is he trying to say something"

"Oh I hope you don't mind but he wants to know if he can play that basketball game with you" Monica said embarrassed.

"Oh of course he can, tell him to come with me will you, wanna join us Ross"

"Sure man" Ross said following Chandler and Darren out.

Rachel screamed as Ross and Chandler left with Darren.

"Monica and Chandlers first date lalallala" Rachel sang.

"Rach it seemed to me when he asked me he wanted to be nothing more than just friends so please drop it"

"Please Monica he sounded like he had about two months to live when you kept on saying we are going as friends" Rachel practically shouted.

"Do you think I went overboard on the whole friends thing now he will think I'm have no interest"

"So your admitting you like him" Rachel asked

Rolling her eyes up to heaven Monica exhaled "Ok I like him ok, but nothing is going to happen we are just friends I think that's how he wants besides he could get any girl he wanted he'd have to be crazy to go after me with my baggage."

"Monica you are way more special than you think you are" Rachel said gently "Please realise that, anyways come on me and Ross have reservations at eight so we have to collect those boys from the joys of basketball."

Monica smiled as she saw Ross and Chadnler running around Darren who was squealing with delight playing basketball.

"Sorry to break this up but Ross we have reservations at 8"

"Oh right" Ross said waving goodbye to Darren who whimpered when he saw Ross leaving but soon picked up when Chadnler helped him out to another slam dunk.

"We better get going chandler he has an appointment tomorrow at the children's hospital so I want him to be fresh and perky and if I'm being honest I'm exhausted" Monica laughed.

"I hope I didn't tire you out today maybe I should have let you relax" Chandler fumbled.

Seeing how flustered he was becoming Monica put her hand out to touch him on the arm reassuring him

"Chadnler I really enjoyed my day, it was fun being in total adult company for once"

"I really enjoyed my day too" Chandler said gazing into her eyes and realising they were only inches apart, chandler had almost forgotten Darren was there until he started making noise indicating he was bored.

"Oh I better get going" Monica said wondering what would have happened if Darren had not started.

"Yeah" Chadnler replied quietly

"Breakfast" Monica said abruptly

"What"

"Breakfast everyone is coming over again tomorrow you should come I would like it"

"8 o clock?" chandler gave her a knowing smile.

"Seeya then" Monica replied taking Darren by the hand. Just as she pulled the door open Darren ran from her arms back to Chandler and put his arms around his legs in a hug.

"Woahh" Chandler laughed rubbing Darren's head "This guy really likes basketball; we must take him to a real court sometime"

"Sorry kids who are deaf are really physically affectionate because it's the only way that they can really communicate if a person can't sign"

"Hey no problem we have great fun don't we Darren"

Chandler awoke later that night to hear thunder enveloping the sky and lightening filtering through his windows. He tried to turn on the light but realised that they didn't work as it registered that there was a power outage. Chandler walked into the kitchen where he retrieved two torch lights from the cupboard. And stumbled across the hall. He knocked lightly on Monica door he senses that the lightening would have scared Darren and that Monica might be worried about electricity or the lack of it.

Monica was sitting on the couch trying to calm Darren down situations like this really upset him as he felt out of control and Monica found it hard to explain through signage what it was. Especially when he was in this agitated state. She got a fight hearing the door being knocked on but when she realised it was Chandler after looking through the peep hole she felt much better and released the chains.

"Hey I though your electricity might be gone, so I brought over some torches" he said flicking the torches on and off jokingly.

"Thanks Darren is pretty agitated this always happens whenever there is lightening, he doesn't understande"Monica explained.

Chadnler sat down on the couch beside Darren who smiled upon seeing chandler enter he immediately brightened up. Chandler waved at him and Darren climbed over to where Chandler sat with the torch. After messing with the torch for a half hour with Chandler, Darren fell asleep with his head in Chandlers lap.

Chandler moved his head to talk to Monica only to realise that she too was asleep on the other side of the couch. Chandler said he would wait a while to wake her up as she looked so peaceful.

As he watched her he couldn't help but think about whether they would have kissed earlier if Darren hadn't interrupted. Chandler never liked to admit when he liked a woman but this was different and he knew he had a serious crush, even the thought of a kid didn't deter him, in fact he was beginning to feel great affection for a kid he knew barely a week.

"I'm starving" Joey shouted as he walked in with Ross, Rachel and Phoebe in tow.

"Well, well well, what do we have here "Phoebe said

"Well don't they like to play happy families" Rachel said.

Rachel laughed at the sight before her on the couch was Chandler asleep with Darren on his lap while Monica was lying lengthways across the couch with her legs poking into Chandlers back.

Chandler awoke to see a kid sleeping on his lap, and four very amused looking people staring at him.

"AHHH" he shouted, Chandler then registered what had happened the night before.

"I must have fallen asleep" he said looking at the group apologetically.

"You sure did" Phoebe said laughing.

"No the storm last night our electricity went so I came over to see if they were ok and I brought some torches and Darren fell asleep, then Monica and it looks like I did too" He explained.

"What's going on" Monica screamed as she woke up "Oh" she said remembering the night before.

"Chandler did you not go home"

"No I fell asleep, Sorry"

"No don't apologise, lets just get this guy into bed he cans still do with some more sleep, thank god it's a Sunday" Monica said

"Guys sit down I'll serve breakfast in a few minutes" Monica said irritated at the smug faces of her four friends.

Chandler had never felt more uncomfortable in his whole life eating his breakfast he as in a pair of pyjamas with racing cars all over it and they were flannellette and Phoebe and Rachel seemed to have great fun at making innuendo about Chandler spending the night.

"So Ross its not every day you come over and find that your sister has had some guy over is it" Joey said trying to rise Chandler.

"No, No we saw what happened the last time, poor guy" Ross said playing along.

After everyone had left earlier than usual (to let Monica talk to chandler she suspected), Monica tried to apologise to Chandler.

"I'm sorry about that" Monica said sitting on the couch beside Chandler

"They would make fun of me if a castrated priest came over they want to see me get a boyfriend so bad"

"Well I'm certainly not hoping to be a castrated priest" Chandler laughed." Seriously though why are they so keen for you to get a boyfriend?"

"Well they think its so easy, get a boyfriend, get married and I have a ready made family, but there is so many factors in it for me ,does he like Darren, does Darren like him, my hours at work, can he cope with the deafness, am I attracted to him and to be honest its hard to find a guy who wants to be all those things"

"I bet, I mean I like my guys to have a great sense of humour, and go to Cher concerts with me its just so hard" Chandler joked. "Kidding I'm not gay"

"Well I better get these dishes clean" Monica said scolding herself for being so open.

"Here ill help" Chandler chimed. "you wash ill bring them over and dry."

As Monica was washing the dishes she smelt Chandler's aroma each time he brought a dish over. She tried to distract herself from thinking about him but all she really wanted to do was grab and kiss him.

As Monica turned around to say something Chadnler walked straight into her with the dishes. With two cups in his hand Chandler was vaguely aware that his groin was pressed into Monica's stomach .Monica looked up at Chandler who had her inadvertently locked between himself and the cupboard.

"Monica"

"Yes"

"would you mind i mean can i,cani I kiss you?"

Chandler didn't wait for a reply as Monica reached up seeking out his mouth. Monica relaxed into his kiss as she heard the splash as he dropped the two mugs in his hand into the pool of water that was housing the rest of the dishes. Monica and Chadnler explored each others mouths for the next five minutes until Monica broke away.

"Wow" she smiled.

"Yeah" Chandler replied

Just as Monica was about to speak she was interrupted by Darren crying.

"He picks his moments" Monica laughed taking of her yellow marigolds.

Monica came out of the room after a half hour with Darren fully dressed. Darren smiled upon seeing Chandler and again ran to hug him. Monica smiled seeing Chandler bending down to receive Darren's hug.

"You didn't need to clean the dishes" Monica said noticing that Chandler had finished cleaning the dishes.

"Well I feel responsible for them not being finished" He said flashing her a smile.

Monica felt her stomach do a somersault as she looked over at Chandler looked over at her smiling awkwardly as Darren kept himself busy playing with toys in the corner.

"Chandler I'm really sorry but me and Darren have got to go we have an appointment at half eleven"

"Oh yeah yeah sorry" Chandler fumbled

"Monica ill give you a lift if you want the subways are down from the electricity blackout and I wouldn't want you taking the buses"

"Oh thanks Chandler, that would be great"

As they settled of to the hospital 20 minutes outside the city Monica wasn't really sure what to say to Chandler, She knew that they both had wanted to kiss, but she felt weird talking about it in front of her son who was oblivious in the back seat.

"Monica I hope I didn't take you surprise earlier" Chandler spoke as he pulled into the driveway at the hospital.

"Chandler it was a welcome surprise" She said "anyways I better run in her or we will be late I can get eh bus back we could be waiting here all day."

"No I wont have you taking the bus, ill wait"

"Well come in so, at least you will be kind of entertained watching all the drama inside there"

"Chandler thanks so much for doing this today, it was so nice to not have to get public transport allow me to buy you and Darren dinner please"

"Ok, you pick though because you know all the good places to eat" Chandler knew Monica hadn't much money so he wanted to allow her to choose where to eat.

As they Darren settled into his dessert, Chandler stared across at Monica.

"Monica can we go on a date Tuesday night just the two of us"

Monica was taken aback her and Chandler had not really spoken about their morning kiss all day but had to admit she wanted to go on this date "Yeah of course I'll get Rach to baby-sit" she said smiling

Chandler reached out and grabbed Monica's hand, seeing that she was tapping it nervesouly.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Mon"

"I know its just the whole dating thing again, it can be scary"

"Monica I'm not going to scare you"

"I know"

_What do ye think of this one. ????_


	5. Knicks Game

Monday morning came too quickly for Monica as Darren tugged at her quilts to wake her up. She opened the curtains and was supposed to see that a fresh blanket of snow had covered the city. Her mind drifted to yesterday and what had happened with her and chandler although she was excited if she was honest she was also absolutely petrified.

All the gang were available for breakfast Monica had asked chandler but he couldn't join them as he had some meeting at 8.Monica just rolled her eyes as everyone inquired about chandler.

After a few minutes Monica gained the courage to ask Rachel about babysitting she knew that this would lead to a barrage of questions about where she was going, who wit etc,,

"Rach"

"Yeah "

"Am tomorrow night, could you mind Darren for me ive to go out for a few hours"

"Where you going" everyone said in unison.

Monica blushed as she felt everyone's face on her "No where its just Chandler and I are going for a meal, you know as friends, because he wanted to thank me for showing him around this past week"

"Of course I will I m not going to let you have an excuse to not go on your first date in four years, am I"

Too tired to fight with them" Monica just whispered "Thanks"

"So Môn I'm definitely going to have a talk with Chandler tonight, am I" Ross chimed in

"No, don't say anything to him, please" Monica pleaded.

"Hey relax I'm just kidding" Ross said calming her down, in truth he would be perfectly happy to see his sister and Chandler date.

As Ross and Joey left Phoebe and Rachel turned to Monica grinning. Monica couldn't help but laugh as she looked at their faces smiling smugly.

"Well" Rachel said "When did he ask you, we want details woman"

As Monica explained the previous days events she couldn't help but smile however she left out one small detail, her kiss with Chandler.

Phoebe cooed "O that's so cute, defiantly lobsters and he is great with Darren, I smell monogamy"

"Ooooh, what about when he goes into kiss you Mon, it's been a while you will have to refine your techniques"

"Actually my kissing techniques are just fine" Monica replied proudly.

"Wait did you already kiss chandler" Phoebe and Rachel yelled in unison. Seeing the smile across Monica's face they didn't need an answer.

"Details now woman" Phoebe screamed

"Well we were cleaning the dishes yesterday morning and it sort of just happened" Monica replied smiling.

"I knew it" Phoebe yelled you have been into him since he moved.

"Ok I admit it I just didn't want to before because I thought he wasn't interested but it seems like he is so, we are going on a date"

"Well we have got to go now but we will be over tomorrow to help with the preparation" They both cooed.

"Chandler hurry up we are gonna be late for the game" Ross said as he inspected Chandlers sitting room.

"Sorry I arrived in late form work" Chandler said running outta his room and glancing up at Joey and Ross who were head to toe in knicks gear.

"I'm good to go"

"Hey word of warning don't be late for Monica tomorrow night she is on time for everything" Joey quipped before realising he and Ross were under strict instructions not to talk about the date for fear of making chandler uncomfortable.

"How do ye know about that" Chandler asked uncomfortable at the topic of conversation.

"Monica had to ask Rachel to sit and we were there, and if Joey remembers we weren't meant to say anything to make you uncomfortable about it" Ross said glaring at Joey.

"Oh I'm not uncomfortable I just hope you don't mind Ross" Chandler said.

"Hey she is a big girl just remember that Monica can be fragile with men Jeff really let her down she finds it hard to trust guys" Ross said.

"Yeah he sounds s like a real jerk I heard about him alright."

"He was, so please take it slow, I wont say anymore because Monica will kill me" Ross said.

Later that night Monica heard a tapping on her door. She walked over looked through the key hole and smiled opening the door.

"Hey how was the game" She said smiling at Chandler

"Good"

"What's in the bag" She said gesturing at the brown bags in Chandler's hand.

"Chinese food, I was thinking maybe we could have a practice date before tomorrow night I mean its been a while for both of us" he smiled at her sheepishly

"No I like the sound of that idea, come in, ill heat up some plates".

Chandler flicked through the channels on TV before settling on an old re run of full house. He looked up as Monica sat down beside him placing the plate in front of him.

"Thanks"

"Full house you have got to be kidding me" Monica laughed as she tucked into her sweet and sour chicken.

"Hey this is a classic sitcom" Chandler defended his decision.

"Yeah right" Monica laughed

As the rolling credits ended Chadnler teased Monica

"So how come your laughing if its so awful"

"Ok it wasn't that bad but it's like a million years old, actually I used to have a crush on Bob Saget"

"too much information, if I was to say I had a crush on anyone in full house id say the Olsen twins, as they are now not then" he laughed.

Monica punched him on the arm joking "oh you could add their two ages together and I would nearly be the same age as them"

"But twice as beautiful" Chandler said to her putting a strand of hair behind her ear. Chandler watched as Monica blushed and decided to lean in and kiss her.

"I ve got to stop doing that" Chandler laughed as he pulled away from Monica.

"No objections from me" Monica breathed as she leaned into kiss him again.

"Mon where are you," Rachel whispered as she entered monicas apartment

By now Monica and chandler were so engrossed in their kiss that they didn't even look or notice that Rachel had entered the apartment. Chandler was at this stage lying on top of Monica as she hungrily received his kiss.

Monica screamed as she opened her eyes to Rachel looking at her. Chandler turned around and was suprised to see Rachel standing beside them with their mouth open

Chandler jumped of the couch and stood beside Rachel as she smirked.

"Sorry for interrupting but min I thought we were due to do that pilates video here tonight"

"Oh yeah we were, sorry I forgot" Monica said blushing furiously.

"You sure did" Rachel said laughing as she looked at chandler who was bobbing up and down on his feet in an manner indicating he was not comfortable in the situation

"well I better better,..Leave"Chandler said laughing

"No .no ill go "Rachel said realising she was imposing on their moment.

"No Rachel ye had plans ,anyway I need a good nights sleep ,big day tomorrow "chandler quipped.

"Call over for breakfast tomorrow if you want Chandler" Monica said as he left.

Turning around as he closed the door Chandler replied "8 o clock"

"Rachel I'm so sorry about that I guess we got carried away" Monica said guiltily.

"Hey mon you deserve it and by the looks on your faces ye both wanted it"Rachel laughed.

"I shouldn't have allowed myself get carried away what if Darren had come out and seen some guy lying on top of his mother on the couch"

"Ye were just kissing mon"

"Besides Chandler isn't just some guy"

"Still I should be more careful"

"So is he a good kisser then,"

"Rach,you saw us what do you think" Monica said embarrassed.

"Oh I'm so happy for you"

"yeah I'm happy for me too" Monica finally agreed.

_How about that one???Ive the next chapter done if i hit 30 ill upload it,,i never realised until i started writing that reviews are like fuel to keep ya going!!!_


	6. The Date

_Thanks for de reviews keep em coming?_

Monica laughed as Rachel and Phoebe came running past her that evening as she opened the door.

"Guys ye seem more excited by this date then I am"

"I think we are too, I couldn't think of anything else all day" Phoebe squealed.

"Me either, so mon that dress is perfect now all we need is to attack the hair and make up side of things"

"Rachel I think you have forgotten why you are here" Monica laughed pointing at Darren who was watching cartoons on the couch.

"Oh yeah ill take him in a few minutes I jus want to see the finished product"

Rachel and Phoebe left a half hour later with Darren and his overnight bag in tow. Rachel had decided that she would bring Darren to her and Ross's house as she hoped that Chadnler would come back to Monicas place although she didn't tell Monica her motives for insisting Darren stay the night.

Monicas heart lurched as she heard the door opening into the living room, she had told Chandler that she would leave it open in case she was still in the shower.

"Hey"Monica said as she walked out of her room fastening an earring

"Hey, wow you look beautiful Monica, these are for you" Chandler said giving her a bouquet of flowers.

"Chandler you didn't have to get me flowers" Monica said looking at him, her heart was beating faster as she registered how handsome he looked in his suit and overcoat topped of with leather gloves.

"Yes I did, it's your first date in how many years I want you to remember it"

"Well technically we had a date last night"

"Yes but that got cut short" Chandler whispered moving closer to her.

"Ah oh"Monica replied as Chandler inched near her face and grabbed her face with his hands in s soft intimate kiss.

"Well you better put these in water and get going or we will miss our reservations" Chandler said softly.

Stepping out into the cool night, Chandler suggested they would be better of the wave down a taxi than walk or they would be late.

"Where are we going Chandler?"

"Just a restaurant" He said flippantly as he grabbed her hand to run to a taxi which had just pulled in.

"Chandler this isn't just a restaurant this is THE restaurant" Monica exaggerated as they pulled outside Edge the best restaurant in Manhattan

"Well I didn't know the good restaurants so I did some research and found out this was the best well besides Allessandros of course but I figured you wouldn't want to go to work on your date"

"You figured right" Monica mused as the walked into the restaurant.

As they had dinner they covered a wide range of conversations from their families to school to college.

"So tell me about Darren" Chandler said he was interested to know more about the most important man in Monicas life.

"Oh you know he is four, he is profoundly deaf but I could opt for a cochlea implant operation but I don't know about that"

"Really" Chadnler asked "Would he be able to hear perfectly then"

"Pretty much"

"Are there much risks involved with that operation"

"not really its usually pretty straight forward"

"So what is stopping you from it"

"Two things one he would be 10 before I would have that money saved up for it, a normal ten year old should be out playing with friends not learning how to speak, and secondly I don't know if I could cope with him going under the knife if anything happened him I would die" Monica said sadly.

"It's a tough decision to make" Chandler said s

"How did you realise he was deaf"

Monica hesitated for a moment before she spoke again it was always hard to speak about Darren's deafness but she knew that Chandler had a genuine interest.

"Well I was cleaning one day and Darren was in a big chair,he was just under one month old and I banged two pots together hoping to make him laugh and he didn't even move his head I had an idea then there was something wrong with him"

"Well I think your doing a great job with him, he really is a fantastic kid, I'm telling you ,you have a basketball star in the making wait until he is 24 Ross and Joey will have front row tickets to see him"

"Yeah you will still be lifting him up in front of the net" Monica laughed

"Hey whatever helps" Chandler defended himself

"Hey do you want to walk or get a taxi back" Monica wondered as they stepped outside.

"Lets walk it's a nice night plus I want to go through central park. If you don't mind"

"No, id like that besides I don't like going back to the apartment when Darren isn't there"

"Where is he?"

"Oh Rachel decided to take him to her place for the night she wanted to watch some E Special and I don't have that channel."

Chandler put one of his arms around Monica's waist as they entered Central Park he hoped Monica was up for what he had planned. After a few minutes they arrived at their destination of Rockefeller centre.

"Please don't tell me you want to go ice skating" Monica laughed aloud.

"Please, ive never done it before" Chandler begged.

"Ok but you're holding my hand out their I haven't hit the rink in years so no coordination"

After a few minutes Monica was laughing hysterically at Chandler who was clinging petrified to the side of the rink.

"I thought you said we would hold hands" He laughed as Monica glided past him

"I forgot how good I was" She shouted back

"Well I never realised I would be this lame, ill just stay here and admire the view I think" He said as Monica glided up towards him.

"Thank you for bringing me here I forgot what it was to have fun" She said quietly kissing him.

"Well I guess that makes up for me being stuck to this rink for a half hour" He said as he drew his mouth away from Monicas.

"Yeah that's your reward, come on lets go I'd hate to think that we would have to surgically remove those hands from that railing if we stayed any longer." Monica teased.

"Hey that hurt" Chandler laughed intertwining his fingers with her as she led him out of the rink.

"Thanks for that Chandler that was a great idea I really needed to unwind, I guess I've been pretty uptight these past few years"

"I'm glad to be of help" Chandler offered.

As they reached their apartments hallway Chandler looked awkwardly at Monica.

"So how was your first date in two years" He laughed

"Pretty good" Monica smiled.

"Are you going to see the guy again" Chandler teased

"If he wants to maybe"

"Oh he wants to" Chandler breathed huskily as he leaned down to kiss her. Monica reached up grabbing the back of Chandler's neck as they explored each others mouth.

"Chandler, Darren isn't going to be around tonight so if you want to come in for coffee" Monica offered not sure of she could bare the thought of Chandler going home.

"Monica are you sure?"

" I'm sure"Monica replied

"Are you sure its not the wine talking"

"Definitely, positively sure" She smiled opening the door and leading Chandler into her apartment.

Monica got a fright the next morning as she woke up to see Chandlers body lying next to her, but smiled as the nights events came rushing back to her.

"Hey sleepyhead" Chandler said as he saw Monica stirring awake

"Hey ,what time is it" Monica sighed.

"Half seven are the guys coming over this morning"Chadnler asked panicking at the thought of Ross finding him in bed with his little sister.

"No they all made some excuse why they couldn't come"

"I think they might have known you would end up staying here "She laughed

"Admit it this was all just a plan to get me to stay here wasn't it" He growled into her hair and wrapping his arm protectively around her stomach.

"Oh yeah got mine now leave" She laughed along with him.

"So remember how you said you never get a lie in today can be your lie in, what time is Darren back"

"Rachel is bringing him to kindergarten so ive to collect him at three" Monica smiled.

"How about I don't go to work today" Chandler suggested

"Chandler you have worked there a week you have to go, as much as id like you to stay here and keep me warm"

"Yeah but I'm there boss so they cant fire me" He pondered aloud.

"True she said plus it is Christmas time" Monica said trying to justify his decision.

Monica woke up later that morning at eleven to see Chandler fully dressed and bringing her in a breakfast wit a single rose in a vase.

"Where did you get that" She pointed at the rose

"Oh I went to the shop to get some eggs and some guy was selling these" He smiled handing it to her while giving her a kiss.

"Listen Monica I hope you don't mind my staying here last night"

"I think it was me who asked you to stay here do you remember" Monica offered.

"I just want you to know I'm not one of those guys who sleeps with woman and never calls them" He said simply

"I don't besides it would be pretty hard for that to happen seen as I bump into you every day wouldn't it" Monica laughed.

"True, everyday you will come running out how come you never called" Chandler teased.

"God I can't remember the last time someone made me breakfast, I always seem to make it for them"

"Well I think you deserve this" Chandler said as he engaged Monica in another kiss.

_What do ye think????_


	7. Christmas Eve

_Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming,_

Monica had been seeing Chandler for four weeks and hated the idea of not seeing her for Christmas day he was really falling hard for her. It was Christmas Eve and he and Monica were spending the day together celebrating Christmas with Darren before they were separated for Christmas day.

"What time is your Mom arriving in at" Monica shouted over to Chandler as he sat playing building blocks with Darren.

"Her flight lands at 5 she is gonna ring me before she boards" Chandler mused.

"I'm gonna miss you tomorrow" Chandler mumbled into Monicas hair as he snuck up behind her while she was mixing egg nog.

"I'll miss you too" Monica said turning around to meet him in a kiss.

"When are we exchanging gifts" Chandler asked eagerly

"Your like a kid, cant you wait until tonight"

"But I don't wanna"

"Ok ill make a deal we will exchange gifts before you have to collect your mother from the airport"

"Yay"

"I'm gonna change my top this one is filthy from that mix" Monica said walking into her bedroom.

As Monica walked into her room, Chandler ran over to Darren and bent down to make eye contact.

Monica stopped suddenly as she walked out of her room.

"Chandler what are ye doing" She said gesturing at Chandler and Darren who were signing something to each other as Darren appeared to be dancing.

"Oh it was meant to be a surprise" Chandler said disappointed he had been caught.

"What was meant to be a surprise?"

"Well Darren was going to perform a show for you; we were going to do a signed recital of Twas the night before Christmas for you"

"But you don't know how to sign, Chandler"

"Well the thing is I felt really guilty that I couldn't communicate with Darren, so I enrolled in sign language classes, anyway I asked the teacher about the signs for that poem and she taught me after the class"

"Hey what's wrong" Chandler said noticing Monica was crying

"Its just nobody ,well very few people have even tried to sign with Darren, and to think you went to classes and bothered to learn it and you have only known him a month" Monica babbled.

"It's not that big a deal Monica, I just wanted to be able to talk to him"

"Not that is a big a deal, Chandler it's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me ever"

"Well there is no need to cry" Chandler said embracing Monica in a hug "besides we have to perform a show for you "He continued going over to pick Darren up of the floor.

Monica laughed hysterically as she saw Darren try to imitate Chandler's actions as he tried to act to the words to "Twas the night before Christmas".

"Bravo" Monica said as she stood up to clap for Darren and Chandler who had just taken a bow down. Darren ran into Monicas arm as she scooped him up and gave him a kiss as he beamed with pride.

"Great job buddy" Chandler signed to Darren as he proudly received his mother kiss.

"Chandler thank you so much for that, it was the best Christmas present I could have asked for"

"I still have one more to give ya" He smiled

"That was all I needed" She sighed

"So where are you doing sign language classes"

"NYU were offering a course so I said what the heck"

"NYU Chandler they charge a fortune to so evening courses"

"It wasn't that expensive" Chandler said flippantly

"Ugh" Chadnler sighed as he flipped down his phone later that day as he sat in Monica's apartment

"What's wrong" Monica asked concerned

"My mom she has missed her flight her and _Philip_ got held up in their hotel and forgot the time" Chandler sighed frustrated.

"Can she not get another flight?"

"No that was the last one there is another one the day after Christmas but she would have to go back to Chicago the 27th anyways so there is no point in her coming out here"

"So she won't be here tomorrow"

"Yep another Christmas alone" Chandler quipped sarcastically." Why does she always do this" Chandler screamed as he stood up form the couch rubbing his hands frantically through his hair

"Chadnler calm down you can come for Christmas with us"

"No I'm not going to your parents house for Christmas, I don't even know them, I mean I haven't seen the woman in two years and she cant even make it for one Christmas" Chandler cried.

"Sssh its ok sit down Chandler"

"Sorry" Chandler apologised.

"What did you do last Christmas" Monica enquired.

"Well last Christmas I was with my sister but the year before I had to spend it alone, its not even that its just sometimes I wonder why cant she be bothered, I have bought her countless tickets to visit me in Boston but she always has a new man so is too busy" Chandler sighed as he sat down beside Monica.

"I'm sorry Candler but please come for Christmas, they know all about you and are dying to meet you" Monica strained her voice as she reassuringly rubbed his leg.

"No, I don't want to impose really I don't, besides what do I say hi I'm Chandler my parents have such little love for me that they cant even be bothered to spend Christmas with me."

"Chandler of course your parents love you" Monica knew that Chandler had issues with his parents but she never realised how much they had affected him.

"No they don't, not like you love Darren, they don't I was raised by nannys sent to boarding school and college "Chandler sighed.

"Chandler plenty of people love you" Monica said gently trying to boost his mood.

"Yeah like who"

"Your sister, your niece and nephew and I love you too" Monica whispered the last part quietly.

"You do" Chandler shot his head up

"Yeah" Monica replied twiddling her ring hand now she felt like the vulnerable one.

"Monica I love you too" Chandler said lifting up her chin and bringing her lips to his.

"Listen Monica I'm sorry for offloading on you but sometimes I need to get it of my chest, I guess if I'm honest it gets lonely" Chandler said slipping his hand in with hers as he gazed over at Darren who was busily stacking up building blocks.

"You won't be anymore" Monica enthused as she snuggled into his chest watching Darren closely.

"Thanks Môn" Chandler replied quietly.

"You want to exchange gifts now" Monica said eager to brighten his mood up.

"Ah you read my mind" He said jumping up to retrieve his gifts from under the tree.

"Ok get Darren to come over ill give him his first" Chandler said excitedly.

Darren ran over to the big parcel Chandler placed in the middle of the floor. Chandler signed open them to him.

"Please tell me I just signed open them to him" Chandler said to Monica still relatively new to the concept of signing he had had four intensive classes at lunchtimes but he knew he needed a lot more to be able to talk to Darren properly.

"Just about, anyway I don't think you needed to say anything to him" She said laughing at Darren who was frantically opening his gift from Chandler.

As Chandler settled beside Monica he laughed as Darren squealed in delight on seeing that Chandler had bought him a miniature basket ball hoop and ball like Chandler had in his own house.

Darren ran over and embraced Chandler in a hug as a gesture of his appreciation for the gift.

"Your welcome man" Chandler signed to Darren as he began to start throwing his mini basketball into the net.

"And here is your gift" He said turning to Monica giving her a long slender box.

"Chandler its beautiful are those real diamonds" Monica gasped as she opened the box to see a long diamond bracelet.

"Yeah they are tiffany's the assistant told me that those are pretty popular" Chandler replied.

"Chandler this cost way too much I can't accept this"

"Pease Monica I'm not trying to brag but I have more money than I know what to do with please let me spend it on the woman I love" Chandler whispered referring to the countless guilt houses his father had bought him and the fact that e virtually ran the New York office of a major publishing house.

"Oh your rich ill have to hold onto you then wont I" Monica teased.

"Hey if it keeps you interested" Chandler joked

"That's not why I'm here Chandler" Monica spoke softly

"I know" He replied proud that Monica was in love with him not his money. In fact he hadn't even told her abut his wealth until the week before when Ross and Rachel needed real estate advice and Chandler was so knowledgeable he had to admit he had four houses.

"So where is my gift" He said excitedly as Monica went over to the tree and retrieved his present.

"Whoa that's a big one" He said as Monica brought over a large box

"Open it" Monica exclaimed excited.

"You did not find it" Chandler yelled as he opened the box exposing the hot wheels remote control 4x4 that he had asked Santa for every year as a kid but never received.

"I did" Monica beamed Chandler had told her the week before how every Christmas four three years straight Chandler had asked for this particular car but there was always a note from Santa on Christmas morning saying that the elves couldn't make it.

"Look Buddy" Chandler signed to Darren "want to play this with me outside."

"So you like it then" Monica laughed

"Almost as much as I love you" Chandler said kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"So can we play with this outside Monica please please" Chandler quipped

"On one condition"

"What"

"You come to Christmas at my parents house I promise they wont mind plus when my Dad sees your Porsche he will want to adopt you as his own son"

"Ok"Chandler finally relented.

"Great my mom is dying to meet you and she always makes way too much"

"Uh Ok"Chandler said looking out the window.

"What is it?"

"Its snowing we cant use the car in the snow" Chandler said sitting down sulkily into the chair.

"Hey will you tell Darren we can't go outside cos its snowing I'm not that good yet"

"Wow you're really fast at the sign language where did you learn it"

"Well I went to a few classes in the community college and then I kinda picked it up from self education books after I quit the classes" Monica explained

"Monica Geller isn't a quitter why did you quit the classes"

"Well everything started unravelling with Jeffrey and he cut of support and at the time I wasn't working so I couldn't keep up with the classes I had the basics by then anyways so it wasn't too bad" Monica replied again.

"God he sounds like such a jerk" Chandler said

"He really is" Monica said "I cant believe I fell for him"

"Love makes us do blind Mon we have all been caught"

"I know,I guess that's why this has taken me by surprise seven weeks ago I wouldn't even dream of having been in a relationship at christmas for a few years and yet here we are"

"Well for me its been like a very pleasant surprise, I know what you mean though I was talking to my friend Mark back in Boston and he couldn't believe I was dating someone with a child, its funny how things change if you know its right"

"Why had you a kid phobia before" Monica asked nervously

"Mon I had every kind of a relationship phobia going" He laughed

"You don't act like it Chandler"

"Well things are different now" Chandler said slipping his arm around Monicas back as they sat on the couch.

"Well I for one am glad" Monica said reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek

"Looks like this guy really likes the present you got me" Chandler gestured at Darren who was inspecting the box that contained his remote control car.

"He really wants to play with it, how about we move the coffee table and let ye too move it _slowly_ around the living area"Monca said not believing she was gonna let them drive a 4x4 remote control car around her living room.

"Is your temperature Ok"Chandler said rubbing her forehead Chandler had grown used to Monica's eccentricities about her house.

"Cheeky" Monica said flipping his hand away from her forehead.

Chandler got of the couch and bent down to Darren's level and helped him open the box.

"Let me go first" Darren signed to Chandler.

"Did he just say ive to go first" Chandler said laughing "But it's my present?"

"Chandler what age are you" Monica laughed

"31"Chandler said sulkily

"How about we play together" Chandler signed to Darren who ran to join Chandler who was sitting on the couch. Chandler grabbed the control unit with one hand while he scooped Darren into his lap with the other. He placed the control in his own hands while Darren tugged at the switches. Making the car go crazy around the sitting room causing Monicas anxiety levels to rise rapidly.

"Man this is so cool I cant wait to bring it to the park" Chandler shouted to Monica over the noise.

"Neither can he I'd say "Monica said gesturing at Darren who had a huge smile spread across his face.

"I'm really getting fond of this little guy" Chandler said while flopping Darren's hair around.

"I think the feeling is reciprocated" Monica replied looking at Darren who was smiling contently in Chandlers lap.

"Really do you think he likes me" Chandler said smiling

"Of course he does Chandler he is always hugging you and asking to play with you, even Ross doesn't get as many requests as you do"

"Cool I was worried about what he might think of me"

"Well very highly would be the answer" Monica smiled

"Review please!!!!!!


	8. Festive Fun

_Thanks for all the reviews they really make me wanna write more!!!_

"Chandler stirred early the next morning conscious of the fact that Darren would be waking for his Santa presents early. Chandler got up and put his pyjamas on him before deciding to wake Monica up advising her to do the same.

"Môn, its 6am put on your pyjamas in case Darren comes in early because of Santa" Chandler said trying to stir her awake.

"What, just five more minutes" Monica mumbled sleepily.

"You can go back to bed just put on your P.Js"

"Oh"Monica sighed grumpily placing her arm out to retrieve the pyjamas which she knew Chandler had in his hand for her. Every morning he did this, he was petrified of Darren finding them naked in bed and hating him so he would wake Monica up to put on her pyjamas if they had forgotten to the night before.

"Hey" Chandler said as Monica pulled the fleece pyjamas over her body.

"What"

"Merry Christmas" Chandler replied giving her a kiss on the head.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Monica replied paying Chandler back with another kiss.

Just as Chandler was about to embrace Monica in a passionate kiss he could hear a familiar sound coming towards their bedroom.

"I think someone is awake" Chandler said just as Darren burst into their room.

Darren ran onto the bed excitedly not realising that he jumped on Chandlers shin bone.

"Oww" Chandler yelled in reflex

"Did he hurt you" Monica asked concerned.

"No just lost the use of my left shin" Chandler joked laughing.

Darren was very excited as he signed to Monica and Chandler that Father Christmas had visited and left the toys in the sitting room.

"Well we better check out what he left him" Monica said to Chandler giving him a knowing smile, they had left the gifts out at 2 O Clock the night before.

Monica and Chandler got up as Darren jumped up and down at the end of the bed signing for them to hurry up. Monica opened the door only to see Darren whiz past her into the sitting room.

Chandler laughed at Monica who was half asleep on the couch as Darren excitedly opened the Christmas presents one by one. Sitting down beside her Chandler felt content it had been a long time since he had witnesses a kid open presents on Christmas morning and had forgotten how magical it can be. Usually he went to his sisters in the afternoon so he never saw her kids open their presents.

"Well Santa really got this guy a lot" Chandler said bending down to tap Darren on the shoulder.

"You must have been very good this year" Chandler signed to Darren.

"I was I helped mommy clean the my room and I didn't cry at the doctors" Darren signed back but soon turned his attention to the arcade bowling alley that he had received from Santa among a host of other gifts.

Sitting down beside Monica in his pyjamas with Santa Claus all over them Chandler whispered in Monica's ear "I hope you know what a fantastic mother I think you are"

"Thanks" Monica replied happily cuddling into his chest as Darren began to play with his toys.

"You ready to go" Chandler said opening the door to Monica's apartment.

"Wow you look great" He added admiring the festive dress Monica was wearing for the occasion.

"Well your looking fine and sexy in that suit yourself" Monica replied trying to sneak in a kiss before Darren came out of the bathroom.

"So I hope you dont mind Ross and Rachel are travelling with us" Monica said.

"Oh no the more the merrier"Cahdnler laughed "we are meeting them at the car right"

"Yep" Monica replied.

"Are you sure your parents wont mind, I feel like such a fool just arriving and I'm not related"

"Well Rachel is going too"

"She is married to Ross, Monica"

"Ok but still they will love you, plus you will have my Dad won over when he sees your car and my mom when she sees the bracelet you gave me"

"Maybe I'll let your Dad take a spin then he will probably sign you over to me" Chandler laughed.

"Chandler I love your car, how many miles does this do to the gallon" Ross enthused examining the leather interior of the Porsche that Chandler owned.

"27(haven't a clue about cars)" Chadnler replied.

"Oh my gosh can't you guys talk about normal stuff" Monica and Rachel moaned.

"Like what" chandler laughed turning around catching a glimpse of Monica tenderly kissing Darren on the top of his head.

"Shoes and bags" Ross added from the front seat causing Rachel to slap the back of his head from her seat in the back of the car beside Monica.

"So Ross what happened to the last few guys Monica brought home" Chandler laughed "do your parents have a hole out the back they throw us into"

"Nah don't worry they will love you, you have a Porsche so my Dad will want to claim you as his own son" Ross laughed.

"Chandler I told you not to worry they will be fine a little scary with the comments but fine" Monica laughed.

"Anyway Chandler you don't have much more time to worry because the turn of for the house is right here" Rachel laughed.

"Jack" Judy Gellar screamed up at her husband "The kids are here"

"That's not the kids, Ross doesn't have a Porsche," Jack replied peering out the windows.

"No Monicas new boyfriend is driving remember he must have a Porsche" Judy said opening the door to greet the kids.

"Darren" Judy exclaimed as her grandson came running towards her with a video game in his hand. While Darren was signing to her about his day Judy looked up to see Monica coming out of the car with what must be Chandler and Ross and Rachel in tow.

"Don't be nervous" Monica said to Chandler as they walked up the path.

"I'm fine"

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad" Monica exclaimed hugging her father and mother respectively.

"Chandler this is my mother Judy and father Jack" Monica exclaimed introducing Chadnler to her parents.

"Hi nice to meet you Jack, Judy"Chandler said nervously shaking their hands.

"Chandler its so nice to meet you, we have heard so much about you but not about how handsome you were" Judy said almost flirting with Chandler.

"MOM"

"What honey I'm just telling the boy he is handsome" Judy exclaimed.

"Judy I hope you don't leave me for Chandler here and me and my little harmonica are left broken hearted" Jack laughed as Chandler joined in nervous laughter.

"See I tried to warn you" Monica said as they stepped into the house.

"You have a lovely house" Chadnler complimented Judy fifteen minutes later as she set egg nog down in front of her children and their partners.

"Why thank you Chandler" Judy said proudly.

"So Chandler tell us what is it you do"Judy pryed.

"Well I'm vice president of Remote books New York office we are a publishing company" Chandler replied.

"Oh that sounds impressive" Jack added.

"Hey mom change to channel 12 Darren wants to watch a Christmas special."Monica interrupted.

Judy gave Jack a knowing smile as she saw her grandson tug at Chandler sleeve to ask him to sit on his lap. Chandler scooped Darren into his lap in a manner he had found himself becoming increasingly comfortable with since he met Monica.

"Well it pays the bills" Chandler replied remembering he was in the middle of a conversation with Monicas parents.

"It pays more than the bills, isn't that a Porsche you were driving"Jack enquired.

"Yes it is" Chandler replied he never felt comfortable talking about his money and wouldn't have bought the car except for the fact that he fell in love with it when he drove it.

"S Class?" Jack enquired

"Yeah,you can go for a spin in it after dinner if you want with me" Chandler offered eager to make an impression.

"Wow that would be fantastic, JUDY GUESS WHAT" Jack shouted as he entered the kitchen to tell Judy who was busy preparing the dinner.

"Well Chandler you are Mr Popular around here" Rachel joked.

"Yeah I think they like you better than Me and Monica" Ross joked.

"Well I guess its something that they haven't thrown me out yet," Chandler laughed.

As all the gang settled down to dinner later that evening Monica reached out to grab some Brussels sprout only to feel her mother abruptly grabbing her wrist.

"Monica where did you get this fabulous bracelet are they real diamonds"

"Am yes they are tiffany's finest, Chandler got them for me"

"A man with taste I like it" Judy exclaimed looking over at Chandler who smiled over at her.

"How long have you two love birds been seeing each other" Judy asked.

"About a month now is it Môn "Chandler asked feeling more comfortable in her parents company.

"Yeah a month" Monica smiled.

"So Chandler where do you want to go on this drive" Jack asked.

"O you pick sir I don't really know the area"

"Oh how about inspiration point that where me and Judy used go on all our drives when we were young love birds HEY maybe you can take Monica someday once you know where it is,I mean obviously without Darren"

Judy laughed as she looked over at Monica and Rachel who were wincing in embarrassment

"Ok Dad that's enough" Ross interjected" I think he just wants to take you around the block not to inspiration point"

"Well that was rather successful" Monica said rubbing Chandler's leg as they pulled into his garage in the city they had dropped Ross and Rachel of at the previous block so they would have less to walk.

"So did you enjoy your drive with my Dad?"

"Yes he is quite the character" Chandler laughed.

"God I don't think I even want to know what he has said to ya"

"Hey what about this little guy" Chandler said gesturing at Darren who had fallen asleep in the back seat.

"Ill carry him in, I don't think ill bother waking him he is wrecked besides he is in his pyjamas, I told you it was a good idea to put them on him"

"No your tired besides he isn't getting any lighter, ill carry him in" Chandler said as he lifted him out of the back of the car .

"Thanks"

"So what do you think after meeting my parents" Monica said as Chandler arrived out of Darren's room.

"They are great Môn, they really are in love with each other, its like ye are a real family,"

"I guess" Monica hesitated she never really stopped to appreciate what a great family she had.

"I mean wow they have been together 30 years, that's how many boyfriends each my parents have had each in the past year" Chandler said wearily.

"I guess I am lucky" Monica admitted as she gestured for chandler to come join her on the couch.

"Well I'm getting luckier the more I get to know you" Chandler said embracing Monica as they sat on the couch.

"well with the way you handled my parents you will defiantly be getting lucky tonight" Monica smiled.

"But first we have to watch a traditional Christmas film" Monica exclaimed.

"No fair"

"You will just have to wait" Monica teased.

"No I refuse to" Chandler laughed as he picked Monica up like a lump of coal over his back and carried her of into the bedroom with her kicking his back in mock protest all the way in.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. New Year

Hey thanks for updates merry xmas!!!

"Hey man "Joey and Ross greeted Chandler as they saw him sitting on the couch in central park.

"Hey guys, ye all set for the ball tonight" Chandler enthused.

"Yeah got our penguin suits right here" Joey laughed

"So Joe who you bringing to the ball?" Chandler enquired

"I want to say Laura no Lauren or Lorna, no definitely Laura" Joey said confused.

"So" Ross interrupted rolling his eyes "I presume Monica is getting ready now Rachel left for her place an hour ago"

"Yeah they sure take this seriously "Chandler laughed.

"I'm dropping Darren to your parent's house soon Ross if you want the spin"

"Woah, woah you're going to your girlfriends parents house by yourself with your girlfriend's son one word for you man MONOGOMY"Joey screamed in horror.

"No I haven't time ive to call over to Ben are you sure you will be ok though with Darren and my parents" Ross stated ignoring Joey's outburst.

"Wow ya know I never looked at it that way it was more like doing Monica a favour, wow I must really love her" Chandler said sort of surprised at himself.

"Yeah man your whipped" Joey laughed.

"Well maybe I like being whipped" Chandler smiled.

"What ewww,eww"Joey recoiled in horror

"Not physically, I mean maybe I like what me and Monica have going on it seems more grown up than any other relationship I have had before" Chandler explained.

"Is that getting serious" Ross enquired.

"I hope so" Chandler relented "It's been so quick and fast I don't know what to think all I know is I really love her"

"Well to be honest with you man I have never seen her this happy and the fact that you are getting to spend time alone with Darren is testament to how much she loves you" Ross offered.

"Really" Chandler asked

"Really, anyway forget about Monica what about Darren how is signing going" Ross asked.

"Oh its going good, I'm getting better with each class but it can be difficult, but I'm determined to master it" Chandler replied.

"Its pretty easy to pick up once you get into it," Ross offered "He is a great kid though"

"He really is isn't he" Chandler laughed.

"Judy the Porsche has landed" Jack Gellar screamed out as he saw Chandlers car pull into his drive.

"Coming" Judy said opening the door to see Chandler lifting Darren who had fallen asleep on his shoulder up the path.

"Hi again" Chandler laughed.

"Chandler how are you, come in" Judy invited him in excitedly

"Oh I missed a turn but I found my way" Chandler laughed placing Darren down on the couch.

"Monica has you running around the state" Judy asked inquisitively

"Oh no she was going to come but then we would be finding it hard to make time so I suggested I drop him out here since all I have to do is put on a suit and some hair gel," Chandler laughed feeling slightly awkward.

"Well that's very chivalrous of you" Judy complimented him.

"Ah its no problem" Chandler agreed.

"So how was the ride out here in the Porsche" Jack interrupted

"Honestly Jack if I here you mutter one more word about his car I'm going to run you over with" Judy scolded him

"I'm sorry Chandler" Judy looked over apologetically at Chandler

"No no its alright,id offer you a spin now but I'm stuck for time how about tomorrow when we collect Darren" Chandler suggested getting up out of his seat and heading for the door.

"Perfect" Jack bellowed excitedly.

"Well ill see you guys again tomorrow"Chandler finished.

"Monica has a list of everything he needs in the bag there" He pointed at the bag he had been carrying on his shoulder which was now lying on the couch beside an exhausted Darren.

"Oh we are used to him, Chandler we will be fine now you kids have a great new years eve" Judy waved as Chandler headed for the door.

"Mon are you here, I'm ready to go" Chandler shouted from the kitchen as he entered Monicas apartment.

"Coming"Monicas shouted from the bathroom.

"Oh my god, Monica you look amazing" Chandler said as he scanned her up and down examining the black dress that plunged down her neckline and sweeped her ankles.

"Here these are for you" Chandler said handing her a bunch of red roses.

"Chandler you didn't have to these are beautiful" Monica smiled as she smelled the roses.

"Hey this is a date 50s style I had to bring you flowers" He quipped.

"Well the men from the 50's must have been mighty fine because you do look like one fine cut of a man in that suit" Monica said straightening his tie.

"Really you like it" Chandler smiled.

"I love it" She whispered.

"May I have this dance" Chandler offered his hand to Monica as he noticed her gazing into space.

"Yes you may" Monica said joining her hand with his.

"Wow look how happy they are" Rachel whispered to Ross

"I think they have found their match" Ross whispered back "But hey they are not the only cute couple can I interest you in a twirl" Ross asked as Rachel giddily accepted his hand.

"So" Chandler started "What are you thinking about" whispering into Monicas ear as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh nothing much next year"

"What about next year" He asked noting a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Darren should be starting school ,ad I don't want him to be left behind but its left me confused, he loves kindergarten for the deaf but sometimes I wonder should I put him in normal school, it doesn't matter now lets just dance" Monica finished.

"Môn, please don't get angry with me, but I have a suggestion" Chandler said nervously.

"Remember before you said about Darren having a cochlea implant, well I mean I don't want to offend you but I would be honoured if you would let me fund the operation"

"What" Monica asked confused looking up from his shoulder.

"I cant accept that Chandler, its too much" Monica said.

"Monica I know you don't want to accept it but think about the benefits for Darren, and if he has it soon he could be adjusted in a normal school by this time next year"

"I know but Chandler I would love it but its an enormous sum of money ive already some of it saved but I wont have it for another four years I feel like I'm indebted to you"

"Mon please all my money goes on stupid gifts ive two cars back in Boston in a garage worth twice as much as what this operation would cost,ive holiday homes I haven visited, my dad has left me a lot of real estate in lieu of any love for me, please let Darren benefit from it then I might think my bad relationship with my Dad happened for a reason"

"Chandler ill think about it but it's a huge decision for me lets ive it a month ill research it and find out about Doctors but tonight lets just enjoy New Years, deal"

"Deal" Chandler smiled rubbing her back.

"Ok kids the countdown has begun" A mans voice boomed from the speaker

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4..,3…,2,,,1,, Happy new Year"

"Happy new year" Monica whispered as she leaned in to kiss Chandler.

"Lets hope the next 12 months are half as good as the last one"Chandler smiled

"Ditto" Monica laughed.

"I love you so much Mon,I cant believe how much my life has changed since I met you"Chandler slurred the wine was making him emotional.

"

"Thanks" Monica laughed.

"I mean your perfect in every way, your gorgeous smart, you can cook your such a brilliant mother," Chandler continued.

"Chandler I think its time to sit down" Monica laughed.

"Is he ok"Ross laughed looking at Chadnler.

"I'm fine I just want the world to know that I love Monica Geller"Chandler shouted

"And I think your drunk" Monica laughed

"Come on lets go" Monica said dragging Chandler out.

"Wake up Chandler" Monica laughed as she brought Chandler in for breakfast the next morning.

"How is your head?"

"Ugh god what happened me last night" Chandler groaned.

"I think the champagne was flowing a bit too freely" Monica teased.

"My head is thumping" Chandler groaned.

"I'm not surprised, that what you get for overindulging, you could look as fresh as me this morning if you had been careful. Well actually we drank the same amount it just seems that you can't handle yours." Monica teased.

"Oh god I don't usually drink I have a really low threshold for it, I guess" Chandler explained apologetically.

"Don't worry nobody minds their boyfriend tell the taxi driver about how much they love their girlfriend"

"Oh god was I telling everyone about me being in love"

"Hey I wasn't complaining, just laughing" Monica smiled

"Hmm this is good I think I'm dehydrated" chandler smiled drinking the juice monica left on the tray"

"well I'm having a shower when your done you can eat up I told ross we would meet them in central perk at noon, they want to laugh at you!"

"cant wait,Mon"

"Yeah"

"I was completely sober when I offered you the money for Darrens operation ,you know"

"I know" She smiled.

"Take your time thinking about it ok"

"I will" Monica hesitated.

_What do ye think??_


	10. operation

Hey thanks for updates,,,BTW they live accross the hall but each live on their own!!!!!

"Hey you good to go" Chandler asked Monica as he slipped into her bedroom.

"Yeah phew I am really nervous, though"

Hey we will be ok,it is just an appointment you have explained it to Darren, it will be fine he said cupping her face in his hands"

It had been a few weeks since the new years eve party where Chadnler had suggested to finance the operation, after much consideration Monica had agreed to go to an appointment. It was clear that her and Chandler were serious and Darren had a great relationship with him.

"We are here buddy" Chandler signed to Darren who had been playing with a soft toy all the way.

"Hey,,it will be Ok"Chandler said reaching out his hand to Monica.

"I know its just another appointment but I guess I realise it could lead to something else ya know"

"I know" Chandler squeezed her hand.

"Hi I'm Dr Connolly" The doctor greeted Chandler and Monica as he stepped into his office.

"Well this little guy must be Darren the doctor said gesturing at Darren who was looking suspiciously at the doctor from his lap.

"Hi"The doctor signed to him.

"Well I got Darren's record from your old doctor, he is profoundly deaf I see. The operation would be about four hours long, we have a 90success rate where with the aid of an implant the patient regains most of his hearing." The doctor let out in one big long breath.

"Wow" Monica said "That's a lot of information to take in.

"What would the exact cost be" Monica said vaguely aware of the price but scared to ask.

"Roughly ₳5,000 dollars" The doctor replied matter of factly, off Monicas look the doctor added "Is that a problem"

"No, no problem, at all" Chandler quipped looking over at Monica who was staring at Darren's hands.

"Well what do you think" Chandler said driving away from the hospital.

"Chandler I don't know it's a lot of money" Monica replied.

"Môn, please its honestly nothing to me I don't want to look like I'm blowing my money around I want to do something that would make me feel good, plus I have grown really fond of Darren id like to think I could make a difference" Chandler said staring into the distance.

"Chandler I would love for Darren to have the operation, but I hate to think that I owed you anything" Monica replied frustrated that he didn't seem to understand.

"Môn, I have the money that my father is a multi millionaire he leaves money in my bank every month and I have no way of giving it back to him so I just left it sitting there,Mon there is 6 million in there that I refuse to touch after meeting Darren I realised it was there for a reason" Chandler finally explained he had never let Monica know how wealthy he was.

"6 million, woah,how did he get that"

"He owns night clubs in Vegas and he sends money into my account which normally I refuse to touch but ive recently realised that I should use it for good"

"Santa Claus" Monica joked.

"Well I wouldn't say that" He laughed.

Pulling into his parking space Chadnler turned to Monica "Mon I love you, I love Darren, and I think we have a future so lets do this now instead of two years down the line when your so comfortable with me that you will let yourself, because I'm in this for the long haul are you"

Monica felt her chin being lifted up as Chandler talked "Do you mean it" She whispered.

"Every word" Chandler replied.

"Me too" she replied.

"Here you go" Chandler said handing Monica a cup of coffee and sitting beside her on the plastic chair.

"How are you feeling now" Chandler asked Darren had just been brought into surgery for his operation.

"Oh ive never been so anxious in my life, I just which it was over" Monica sighed.

"I know, I know it's hard" Chandler replied rubbing her back.

"What if something goes wrong Chandler?"

"It wont"Chadnler replied bringing her into a hug, Chandler didn't want to let Monica know how petrified he was, he would feel responsible if anything went wrong.

"Listen the guys are coming soon they will keep us distracted"Chadnler said.

"Oh god I wish it was this time tomorrow" Monica replied.

"Hey guys" Ross and Rachel said running up the hall "When did he go in"

"About half an hour" Monica replied fidgeting with her bracelet.

"How are you sweetie" Rachel asked her.

"Oh nervous as hell, but oh well"Monica laughed.

"He will be fine Monica, you know that" Ross reassured her sensing her nervousness.

"I know I just wish it was over"

"It will be soon honey don't worry" Chandler said.

Three hours later Chandler got up of his seat and started jumping up and down and rubbing his hair.

"You ok there man" Ross asked.

"Yeah fine fine just getting restless you know" Chandler smiled.

"Sweetie do I have to calm you down now"Monica teased glad of a distraction from the knot that gripped her stomach.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to make you nervous" Chandler stopped as he looked up to see the doctor walking towards them.

"Well any news" Monica raised out of her seat.

"Yes Darren is in recovery now, he should be fine, the operation was successful in that we have implanted the hearing device what remains to be seen now is whether he will respond to it"

"Thank you so much" Monica said hugging the doctor "so when will he wake up"

"An hour or so" The doctor replied..

"Oh thank god it was successful" Monica turned around to Rachel, Ross and Chandler who were smiling at her.

Two hours later Monica was sitting beside Darren on his bed as he dozed in and out of sleep.

"Chandler I am going to stay here tonight,you can go home"

"No ill stay with you Mon"

"Chandler please you have work tomorrow I don't want you to be tired."

"Fine"he laughed "ill call in in the morning to Hey"He rose out of his chair to give Monica a kiss goodbye.

"Chandler thank you from the bottom of my heart, this means so much to me"

"No problem" Chandler smiled "I just hope it works" He mused.

"Me too" Monica smiled.

_Ok what about that one I dunno where I'm going with this now writers block is forthcoming I think._


End file.
